They all told Lies
by xcloudx
Summary: Naruto has some issues. Issues and no tissues.Mature!


They all told lies.

They had no clue how him and Sasuke's relationship went and they pretended to know. Saying things along the lines of 'Oh they hate each other.' 'Naruto is foolish, why would Sasuke waste his time?'

He laughed.

How moronic. Why do people feel the need to know everything?

"Hey Sasuke! Wanna go train?" Naruto shouted like a maniac.

"No…not today."

And yet…most of those people who lie…are really telling the truth. But the truth hurts so we say they are lying. It's all just a game. We live then we die. And in between…. create chaos and catastrophe.

And now it's too late.

He left and quite frankly he didn't give a damn. But Sakura, she always loved him not me… Another lie I told myself. And Sakura asked him to bring him back. And like the good man he was replied with a shout, a thumb up, and a promise of a lifetime that screwed him over many times.

It's okay really. This feeling that I always have that is gnawing at my heart and my brain.

Maybe if I had drugs to…haha.

He takes a deep breath and tries to feel the calm air around him.

Kyuubi wasn't loud anymore and that was because Naruto had found a way to completely block him from his mind. It was one of those days and Kyuubi had pushed his mental stability a bit too far.

"Why don't you just calm down and tell the girl you love her."

Naruto was about to sniff a line but threw the rolled up bill instead.

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut the fuck up!"

And all he thought was how much he hated that girl who put him down and made him feel miserable. She would fuck a Sasuke blow up doll if there was one. And with all the anger and hatred that he felt for that man he pushed Kyuubi somewhere else.

It wasn't science or some crazy twilight zone thing.

There was no glow or change of temperature in the room even though it felt like it.

No… he just had enough and his brain, just as mysterious as all the others, was helping him in advantage.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto looked around to see who was calling him.

"What's up Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru came up to him and held out a dark blue scroll.

"Tsunade said that you were depressed. This is a vacation for you, just a simple mission in Suna."

"Oh joy." Naruto rolled his eyes then kept walking leaving Shikamaru puzzled and a little aggravated.

"Hey… what's up with you lately?" Shika called from where he stood.

Naruto turned around and glared.

"What's wrong? People just fucking annoy me all right? I try and try to get things in my life organized and perfect and yet I always fail. Sakura doesn't give a shit about me and guess who I have to continue to see every fucking Saturday?"

"Who?"

"A psychiatrist! Because Tsunade, that damn bitch thinks that I pushed way too many feelings away and that I need to let them out. Haha isn't that rich? Over half of the ninja's in this village should see a psychiatrist then."

"I don't believe that… why would she make you go see a psychiatrist over that? Ninja's are supposed to lock away their emotions."

"That's what I told her!"

Shikamaru stayed quiet then turned and walked away planning on asking Tsunade about this.

He opened his apartment door and walked in looking around for some food. The place was truly a dump. There was over flowing trash and dirty laundry all over the place. His bed sheets were ripped and paint from angry villagers stained the walls.

Whenever he really looked at it he would flash a grin and think for only a couple seconds about how he would love to just kill these people in their sleep. But without any fire in his heart to do that sort of thing it was futile.

He took his arm and used it to clear off all the shit on his kitchen table. He then took out his scroll and opened it wil a flick of his wrist and pull between his fingers the paper rolled far out and into the other room. He read the chicken scratch kanji and smiled.

"So I have to get Tsunade medical supplies?"

Some vacation… He took out a pack of cigarettes and puts one between his lip then searched for his lighter.

"Where the hell?"

"Naruto…need some fire?"

Naruto stopped all motion and quickly turned toward the window.

"Why are you here Sasuke." He snapped out, his hand roughly ripped out of his pocket with a lighter instead of what Sasuke thought for a minute was going to be a kunai.

"You don't want me here?" Sasuke said not even a smirk playing on his lips but a sneer.

"Oh yeah… I do…just not here with me. Why don't you go over to Sakura's house and fuck her. She's really desperate and I think she's about to fuck Sai because there is a little resemblance."

Naruto light his cigarette and sucks in.

"I already did."

Naruto started to choke on the smoke in his mouth.

"You what?"

"I was just joking Naruto… boy you sure look white. What? Scared that she got what she wanted or scared that I might love her?"

Naruto glared and slams his lighter down on his kitchen table.

"Shut the fuck up I hate you both!"

"And then what happened?"

"What do you mean and then what happened? I woke the fuck up is what happened."

"No need to be hostile Naruto. How would you feel if the counsel were to know about your anger issues."

"Oh I'm sure you go and report this shit to them anyway."

"No I can't do that. All this is confidential. So why do you hate your friends so much Naruto? Is it because you're jealous or sad? Maybe you feel that you might have stopped this Sasuke?"

"Stop asking so many questions!" Naruto yelled out while his hands were gripped the chair arms quite tightly.

The psychiatrist nodded and waited.

"I already told you. They betrayed me. Sasuke abandoned me and…fuck." Naruto swore out as he felt tears fall from his eyes. How fucking embarrassing, he thought.

"It's okay." The Psychiatrist gave him a tissue, which Naruto took and balled it up then threw it on the floor.

"I'm not crying."

"It's okay. I feel that you are more depressed than ever Naruto and it worries me. Have you ever thought about suicide?"

was the name of this man. And Naruto could practically feel the fake concern roll off the guy.

Naruto looked up and then stood up abruptly.

"I would never kill myself unless it was to help protect this village!"

"And has it ever come to the point where you think you should to help this village?"

Naruto remained silent.

What was this man trying to say? Did this man mean to think that he should kill himself? He's messing around with his mind and he hated it.

" I don't want to come here anymore." Naruto whispered out and cursed himself for sounding pathetic but he was just too tired to care so he took his seat again.

"It's alright to talk about these emotions."

"No…no it's not. I'm a ninja. Ninja's don't show emotions. We are soldiers prepared to fight and die, with emotions it screws up everything. I learned that the hard way."

"How did you learn that Naruto?"

"When I failed to keep Sakura happy. And when I failed to keep Sasuke here."


End file.
